


Sin(第二人称xFuze)

by Consumeemluu



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Fuze, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consumeemluu/pseuds/Consumeemluu
Summary: *咚咚bottom没有逻辑。爽就完事我先she为敬。
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Sin(第二人称xFuze)

**Author's Note:**

> *咚咚bottom  
> 没有逻辑。爽就完事  
> 我先she为敬。

——  
好想侵犯咚咚啊，想把他按在角落看着他无处可逃的羞窘和局促，亲手剥开他渗血的护甲，伤口连接衣物的地方已经粘连在一起，撕扯的时候引起他战栗而压抑的呻吟声。他的引爆装置和霰射炸药早就被你扔得远远的，毕竟不分敌我的武器太过危险。你看向他碧绿的眼睛，恍惚中被攫魂慑魄，你看着他穿那一身护甲的时间太久，以至于快忘了里面还有个活生生的人，有一双如水映碧的眸子，愤怒而躲闪。你揣着矛盾的心思，试探地想亲吻Shuhrat，他别过脸去，似乎是眼下唯一反抗的方式。你并没有被激怒，反而轻柔地扳过他的头，缠绵地用唇摩挲着Shuhrat的嘴角，这样黏腻的方式反而让Shuhrat感到不自在，想推开你却抬不起手来。  
你有些疯魔了，看见他脱臼的手臂和满身的混杂着敌人的血迹，猛地把人抵在墙上紧压着，让力竭的Shuhrat无法挣脱。他进行了反恐演习，以为一切都结束时放松下来，却没想到你和他才刚刚开始。你偷袭了他，这并不光彩，但是你不在乎，更黑暗的念头在你心里就像野草一样疯狂滋生。你折断他把枪的手臂，让他疼醒过来，缓慢地折磨着他，用刁钻而刻薄的手段，不致命却足够鲜血汩汩，痛蔓神经。  
他因疼痛和失血感到力竭，残破得无法反抗。你承认，你更喜欢那个生龙活虎的他。但是这样也未尝不可，脆弱易折，在你这样的弱者手中才能万无一失。你并不是讨厌挑战和差错，只是如此难得的机会如果让它溜走，那就不是弱者，是蠢货了。  
破烂的制服松垮地挂在他身上，空气里尽是腥甜的气味，这让你有些迷醉，吸入呼出的甜蜜气息从鼻腔进入肺泡，你的意识也被烧没了，身体快要腾空般轻飘。  
但你终于还是从模糊的诱惑中清醒过来，看着面前的正餐食指大动。他的动作幅度不太大，因为他的腿上也有新伤，限制了他的挪动，被夹在你和墙中间尝试要横着撤出你的怀抱。你于是贴得更紧，感受着他的磨蹭，这无异于点火。所剩无几的理智驱使着你不要那么用力地掐着他的脖颈，缓慢而情色地向下摸索着，揉搓他厚实的胸肌，手感妙极了，你几乎是留下青紫痕迹地抓摸上去，挑逗着他敏感的乳头，在乳晕上打着圈，掌中感受到坚硬的凸起不停地捏弄轻抚，满意地听到他泄出的几声哼吟。那声音性感得要命，酥麻不失可爱，又纯又欲的绝顶毒药。  
他不再挣扎了，只是脱力地半靠在你怀里，你颇为受用，揽着他结实的腰肢一手圈住，腰腹的肌肉又是另一番风味，你把小半罐蜂蜜倒在他的腰腹上，看着浅淡粘稠的甜蜜流体在他的身侧缠绵蜿蜒。  
你有些嫉妒。  
就像嫉妒他永远不能只是你一人的那样，气急慌乱，但是，看啊，宣泄口就在面前，触手可及的地方。你是沙漠中渴水的人，海市蜃楼中的一泓清泉愚弄着你，你追着幻影而去，迷了归途，丢了性命。你伸出手像是触摸到甘甜的清凉，又像置身无尽炼狱，焚烧得残存灰烬也散发炽热。蜂蜜渗进他的伤口里，混杂着血丝股股滴落。你感觉这太火辣了，无论是他的伤口还是眼前的景象。  
你的神智在虚幻和现实间来回抽撤，终于你完全清醒，此时你的阴茎已经插在Shuhrat的屁股里了。你大概是因为这爽利才彻底回神，像是提线木偶般僵硬地抓着他的腰侧挺送抽插，激烈的肉欲情景让你口干舌燥。你抓着Shuhrat的头发迫使他仰起头来，汲取他口中的津液。他突然一口咬住，幸好你撤得够快，舌尖被擦破了皮，又麻又痛，泛着血的甜味。你大概可以缓解干渴了。  
你笑起来，吞咽下混杂的血沫，用舌尖轻触Shuhrat背部的伤口，无论新旧都染上你的印记。  
他先前受你折磨时并不吭声，现在估计是疼得厉害了，紧咬着牙关也痛苦呻吟出来，甚至随着你的动作细微颤抖，像是一只受惊的小熊崽。他太疼了，血顺着你们交合的部位滑落。你连抬眼都欠奉，只管狠而快地肏着他。  
他快要受不了这侮辱和痛楚，颤抖得更厉害了，后穴也绞得更紧，软肉亲昵地吮吸着你的硬热，你被这反应取悦了，拍拍他的屁股示意他放松，继续大开大合地干着。Shuhrat无暇顾及你不痛不痒的安慰，只想着逃开。  
你想看他如何表演，于是在插合到底的时候停止动作，搂着他纹丝不动，静默在滚烫的情欲里撕开口子。Shuhrat疑惑地等待了一会儿，随即意识到这个姿势让他撑得难受，但是他的挣扎牵动了全身的伤口，瑟缩了一下又接着起身，在快要拔出的时候又被你摁着肩坐了回去。他有些怔愣，睁大那双发亮的绿眼睛，不知该摆出什么表情应对，茫然得像被抛弃街边的孩子。  
你安抚地摸摸他，但是身下动作又回复到刚才粗暴凶猛，截然相反的态度让他更加无措。他不知道为什么会被一个陌生人这样不堪地对待。你并没有好心向他解释缘由，只想疯狂地占有他，把他扼进自己的怀中刻上标记，永远为你所有。  
你用手指捏住他的下颌，撬开他的牙关，他得以大声呻吟出来，痛苦而又欢愉，美妙的音色让你更狂乱几分。  
你又把他抵在墙上，让他趴伏着，吞吐着你的阴茎，带动着他的下身被粗糙的墙面摩擦。疼得他发出气音，涎水无法吞咽沿着嘴角和你的手指滑落。  
他浑身上下凌乱泥泞，血液、口水、汗水、泪水和蜂蜜绘得他情色而诱惑，后穴包含不住的白浊液体沿着大腿滴落，淫乱不堪。  
你亲吻着他的后颈和背脊，侵略意味张扬跋扈。你并不撕咬他的肌肤，一是他的血已经流得足够，二是你不屑于野兽行径。明明已经做了禽兽的事却还保持着奇怪的底线，该说你就是如此怪异还是良心未泯。  
他终于崩溃地哭起来，动静并不大，只是低声抽噎，若有若无的小奶音听得你变本加厉地折腾他。绿眼睛已经被泪水模糊了，朦胧得像盛夏的贝加尔湖。  
总之，你幸福得像是四周都要冒起泡泡。无论如何，他现在是你的，完完全全的在你的掌控之下，被你操弄得只能想着你，无论是对你的恨意还是厌恶都占满了他的思想。此时此刻你已经得到了一切。  
——End——

DLC:

(一)  
他咬着你的手指，用俄语骂你，恶狠狠的但是含糊不清，你被可爱到了。他看见你的反应更加变态，意识到你顶着这张漂亮但是不学无术的东方面孔，必然听不懂他在骂你，于是换了带着口音的英语。好吧，你听懂几个单词，开心得要把他捅穿。因为他的口音实在是太引人犯罪，太罪恶了。你是归途的航海客，被塞壬诱惑，触礁沉船，葬身鱼腹。  
（二）  
只要折断他的羽翼，踩碎他的骄傲，剥离他的固执，你就能得到一个属于你的，原原本本的、没有任何伪装和荆棘的玩偶。  
你是沙漠中渴水的人，海市蜃楼中的一泓清泉愚弄着你，你追着幻影而去，迷了归途，丢了性命。终于在将死之时，你触及到清凉的涌泉，回光返照地苟延残喘。你忘记了恐惧，忘记了笑意，唯有贪婪和执念驱动着你，奋不顾身地紧攥救命稻草，脆弱的纤维承受不住因执念戾气过重的你，根根断裂，你坠入万劫深渊。  
你抓住那剩下的半截稻草，紧紧拥入怀中，瞑目微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> DLC内容放正文太拉胯了节奏不行，于是放结尾了，当开放式结局看也可以。


End file.
